


【始末屋3P】危险关系

by Lena1020klinbo



Category: 8UPPERS (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo
Relationships: mac/johnny/jacky(8uppers)
Kudos: 4





	【始末屋3P】危险关系

他在半梦半醒之间感觉到有人在拉扯他的裤子。松松垮垮的睡裤被轻而易举地拉到大腿间，冰冷的手指尖贴在腿根凉得身体微微颤栗。Jacky不满地皱起了眉头，扭动着身体，想要侧过身来躲过来人的抚摸。  
但是肩头却又立刻被人按住了。那人的手指按住肩膀，沿着肩颈向上捧起脸颊，拇指轻轻地抹过Jacky有些干涩的嘴唇。被无端端地扰了清梦，Jacky闭着眼睛不耐烦地啧了一声，嘴巴里面嘟嘟囔囔，抬起手来就想挨个拍上一巴掌解气，但忽然就被肩膀传来的烧灼的刺痛感疼得差一点跳了起来。  
Jacky嘶了一声，这下倒是彻底地醒了过来。率先打开灯的是Johnny，Mac则黑着脸扯开他的睡衣。缠绑在肩膀和胸膛的绷带隐约洇出了新鲜的红色，未愈的枪伤伤口又一次地裂开。  
Johnny俯身打开了在一旁的医疗箱，解开了绷带小心翼翼地为他处理了起来。半长的刘海垂了下来又接着被他捋到耳后，微微蹙起眉的脸上显出了忧虑的神情。Mac则显得不温柔得多，双手抱着肩冷冷地俯视着他的搭档。  
“谁让你冲到前面去的？枪伤好玩吗？”  
被药浸润的伤口处又传来了一阵又一阵细细密密的疼痛，Jacky五官都皱成了一团，说话的声音倒还是十足地有力气。  
“哈？你这家伙，以为我是替谁挨的这一枪啊？”  
Mac的表情还是冷冷的，在那双狭长漂亮的眼睛里眸色显得越发地深沉。前几天的经历仍然会出现在他的噩梦中，计划暴露交涉失败，在对方气急败坏举起枪射击的一刹那挡在自己面前的Jacky。要是子弹射出的方向再偏差一点、动作再慢一点，眼前这个还敢大声和自己顶嘴的家伙还能好好地待在这里吗？诸如此类的种种设想接二连三地在噩梦里实现，这几天他一直没能够睡个好觉。  
Mac哼了一声。  
“早知道如此你就不要挡。”  
“你这人，多少好好地和我说声感谢啊？”

Johnny始终沉默着。最年少的人无法参与到年长者语气熟稔一唱一和的对吵中，虽然也许他应该是在场的三人之中最有底气做出批评指责的那一个。只是他却比往常还要安静，动作轻柔地替Jacky缠好新的绷带又给他披上睡衣，在此过程中一直一言不发。  
只是Jacky和Mac的对吵还在继续。躺在床上的人皱着眉头鼓起嘴巴，为了表现愤怒还很用力地踢掉了盖在身上的薄被。紧实的腹肌和细瘦的腰肢从敞开的睡衣里半遮半掩地露了出来，早先被扯掉的裤子还松松垮垮地搭在腿间，又因为踢蹬的几下裤子开始继续向下滑落，堪堪要垂到脚踝。  
Mac忽然哑了声，跪坐在床头揉弄着Jacky头发的Johnny也顿了一下动作。  
当事人不耐烦地啧了一声，仰过头去抬起眼睛看着他上方的Johnny，脸上还是气鼓鼓的，睁着大大的眼睛和年少者告起了状，开始寻找同盟。  
“Johnny，你看看Mac。”  
Johnny像对付小动物似的，屈起手指来用指关节挠了挠Jacky的脸。  
“伤口还痛吗？”  
Jacky哼了一声，意外乖巧地摇了摇头，微微眯起眼睛来，像是一只被揉困了的金毛犬。

Johnny和Mac对视了一眼。Mac放下了抱在胸前的手臂，微微俯下身来，细长的手指勾住Jacky薄灰色的内裤边稍一用力便扯了下来。Johnny垂下眉眼，隐约还带着药水味的手指轻轻擦过Jacky的嘴角，低头吻了下去。Jacky闭着眼睛皱起眉头唔了一声，有些抗拒似的屈起小腿，膝盖正好顶在Mac的下巴上。  
“喂，有你们这么对待伤患的吗？”他喘了一口气，刚获得自由的嘴巴又开始喋喋不休地抱怨讲话。  
不行。他嘟囔着，扭着身体想躲。今天不行。  
“不做过火。”Mac按住他屈起的腿，简单又冷静地承诺道。连Johnny也只是温柔地捏了捏他没受伤的那一侧肩颈，撩开他的睡衣，使得胸膛和腰腹更大范围地暴露在外，表现得立场鲜明。Jacky嘲讽似的抬起下巴眯起眼睛，半点儿都不相信。  
“每次都这么说，”他用鼻子哼了一声，“到最后还不都……唔！”  
还没有说完的文字悉数化成抑在喉咙间的绵软的呻吟。沉睡半软的性器被Mac握在手上技巧娴熟的撸动，很快就诚实地达到勃起状态。Jacky腰肢一软，有些气恼地瞪了Mac一眼，似乎在埋怨他不听自己把话讲完。湿漉漉的眼睛一扫，偏偏正巧用极佳的视力瞥见深红色的性器吐出的透明的粘液流到Mac修长白皙骨节分明的手指上，在灯光下反射出晶亮的光泽。  
自觉羞耻又刺激，Jacky自暴自弃似的闭上眼睛呻吟了一声，抬起手腕挡在自己的眼前。  
只是这样逃避的举动很快就被Johnny阻止了。他伸出手来抓住Jacky的手腕，轻柔却不容抗拒地按在床单上，跪在他身体侧边的位置，俯下身来亲吻他柔软的嘴唇。从交缠的唇齿之间泄出了Jacky沙哑黏糊的轻哼，被Johnny按住的手在不知觉间已经变成了十指相扣的姿态。  
眼睛里氤氲着雾气，毛茸茸的脑袋微微歪过去贴着Johnny捋起袖子裸露在外的手肘，Jacky微微撅起嘴巴，迷迷糊糊地咕哝着和眼前的人讨价还价。  
“一人……嗯，一次……不许再多……”Mac拇指指腹抹过湿润的铃口，快感像电流一样迅速地蹿过全身，Jacky呜咽了一声下意识地蜷起身体，喘息呻吟着抱怨，“再、再多几次……就要被你们折腾死了……混蛋……”

Johnny揉着他的头发说好，俯下了身体继续侵占他的嘴唇。手指顺着脖颈绷带缓慢地向下，温热的手指抚摸着他的胸膛，Jacky易瘦的体质再加上养伤期间的清淡口味，身体平躺时手指都能清清楚楚地摸到肋骨的形状，Johnny拿牙齿轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇。  
早晚要把这人养回来。

Jacky对Johnny所想的事情一概不知，他只是伸出手搂住Johnny。Johnny微长的卷发缠在他的指缝之间。下半身如同潮水般持续传来的快感让他不由自主地收拢起手指。  
本就硬挺通红的器官忽然被什么湿热柔软的东西包裹住了。大脑空白了几秒Jacky才意识到这是Mac在用嘴帮他。无论是生理还是心理上的快感都突如其来，Jacky发出了一声像是哭泣一样的呜咽，情不自禁地想要合起双腿又被Mac早有预料一般地按住了腿根。Mac柔软的头发蹭刮着他皮肤细腻的大腿内侧，舌尖和牙齿时不时地会磕碰到他敏感的铃口。  
并不经常做这样的事，因此Mac做得不算是太熟练。然而只要是想到Mac在做这样的事情，心理上的快感就已经淹没了他。  
Mac感觉到了Jacky腰部和大腿肌肉的绷紧，口腔里的性器硬邦邦地顶着他的喉咙。是Jacky高潮的前兆。  
只是Mac并没有把性器吐出来，反而收紧了面颊用力地一吸。略微苦涩的液体射在了Mac的嘴里，并且星星点点地溅到他的脸上。  
拔高上扬的泣音被Johnny吞了下去，Jacky瞪圆了满是水汽的眼睛，脸上泛起情欲的潮红。Johnny的亲吻和射精的快感几乎要让他喘不过来气了。忘记了自己的手还插在Johnny的发间，Jacky下意识地蜷起了手指狠狠一拽。  
Johnny吃痛地皱了皱眉，惩罚般轻轻咬了一口Jacky的嘴唇才放开他。Jacky的身体在高潮的余韵里颤抖，胸膛一上一下地剧烈起伏，生理性的泪水盈满了眼眶，顺着眼角流了下来。Johnny伸出手指帮他擦掉。  
陷入空白的大脑终于恢复清明，Jacky喘息了一声，抬起手来的时候注意到手指间缠着几根微长的头发。意识到自己刚才做了什么，Jacky看向Johnny，露出了有点抱歉的神情，有些补偿性质的讨好道：  
“要不我……帮你？”

Johnny眨了眨眼睛，抿起嘴唇来，看上去心动又犹豫。而Jacky就已经开始干脆利落地试图扯掉他的裤子——硬邦邦的性器早在裤子里撑起了鼓鼓的一团。  
Mac没什么好气地扔了一管润滑剂砸在Johnny身上。  
Johnny垂了垂眼，伸出手来捡起从他身上回弹到床上的润滑剂，又抬起另一只手揉了揉Jacky的头发，亲了亲他的额头。  
“没关系，不要在意。”

位置交换。  
Mac伸出手捏了一把Jacky的脸。他嘴角边还沾着星星点点的白色液体没有擦拭，配合着那张白皙的脸和发红的眼尾显得艳丽而色情。Jacky不自觉地又冲他撅起嘴巴，已经软下来的声音把指责和抱怨都变成了撒娇的语调。  
“不许对Johnny这么凶。”  
Mac低下头去亲他，唇舌纠缠间仍有些许腥苦的味道。他一边亲他一边口齿不清含含糊糊地和他说话。  
“总对Johnny那么好。”  
Jacky软绵绵地哼了一声，手臂环住他的脖颈，抬起眼睛看着他。“明明是你总和他计较……别那么小孩子气……”

多年前的少年早已长成了清爽帅气而聪明坚忍的男人，身体劲瘦紧实，作风干脆强硬，可是眼神里偏偏会透出无关性别的柔软清澈，挑动着他微微扭曲的侵占欲和欺凌欲。

实在是很难探明究竟是如何形成当下这样的关系。长时间的暗流涌动，蛰伏在三人微妙的平衡之间的那一点不甘和骚动。执行任务后的亲吻亦或是在酒吧沙发上的长谈，看似维系着始末屋稳定的两个人仍像是最初在儿童之家那样需要被Jacky拯救。最终撑起始末屋的三角以这样的形式别别扭扭地稳定平衡了下来，尽管男人之间相同的好胜心和独占欲仍会不时地唆使着一场激烈的缠斗。  
Johnny是后来才加入的，虽然他清醒地意识到喜欢的时间比Mac久远得多。Jacky偏偏又总喜欢像儿时一样护着他，所以也难怪Mac有时候会分外地不快。

Mac捧着Jacky的脸颊结束了这个绵长的吻。他的手从Jacky的背后穿过，抱住他的后背，顾忌着他肩膀上的伤口，将他调整到一个比较舒适的姿势，让他靠在自己的怀里。有什么东西从后面硬硬地顶着他，Jacky意识到了，稍微有点儿羞耻地挪了挪身体。Mac轻嘶了一声，环着他的手收得更紧了。  
“别乱动，不然我可就没法保证接下来不过火了。”  
润滑剂在Johnny的手心被捂热，涂满了润滑剂的手指小心翼翼地探入干涩紧致的后穴。他们有一阵子没有做过了，扩张起来稍微有些麻烦。Jacky有些不适应地皱起了眉头，但是还是努力地配合着放松身体——不然到时候吃亏受疼的还得是他自己。

双腿张开被扩张的姿势多少让人感觉有些不自在，Jacky忍不住闭上眼睛别过脸去，被Mac轻轻抬起下巴对着嘴唇亲了下去。没有原先来得激烈火热，只是仿佛小兽厮磨亲昵般安抚的吻。Jacky伸出舌尖来轻轻舔了一下Mac饱满的下唇又用尖尖的小牙齿咬了咬，还能饶有余力地闹他：和明太子一样啊。  
接着就被Mac报复性地咬了一下舌尖。

不过很快他就分不出神来了。  
后穴在扩张的过程中逐渐被打开，一根手指变成了三根，探进去的手指在湿漉漉的后穴反复抽插，带出轻微的噗嗤噗嗤的水声，柔软潮热的甬道里产生了微妙的快感，刺激着疲软的性器再次微微抬头。  
牙齿碾过下嘴唇，唇齿间泄出颤抖着的气音，Jacky扭了扭身体，哑着嗓子喊Johnny。  
可以了，进来吧。

Johnny还是那副温柔妥帖的样子，听了Jacky的话仍然多抽插扩张了几次才动手去解自己的裤子。  
Jacky的大腿被Johnny按住更大幅度地向两边分开，后穴沾着晶亮的液体一张一合，Johnny微微挺腰，硬挺的性器缓慢地锲入穴口。Jacky修长紧实的腿自然而然地圈住了他的腰，微微抬起腰臀配合Johnny的动作。Mac则从背后更紧地抱住Jacky，幽深的眸子一眨不眨地注视着眼前交缠的光景。他伸出舌头来轻轻舔了一下Jacky的外耳廓，Jacky敏感地抖了一下，连着夹着性器的后穴也止不住收紧。  
Johnny的呼吸变得粗重，完全插进去的器官就着润滑的液体开始试探性地小幅度抽插起来。Jacky被顶得轻哼了一声，身体的晃动微微扯动了肩膀的伤口，他不禁小小地吸了一口气，稍稍皱了皱眉。然而下一秒就被Johnny找到了身体深处的敏感点，快感很快胜过了微弱的疼痛感，情欲再一次侵占了理智。  
前方的性器也被顶得更加兴奋，逐渐变得炙热硬挺，随着身体的晃动时不时地拍在小腹上，精袋也是鼓鼓胀胀。房间里回荡着肉体碰撞交缠的声音，Jacky沙哑绵软的呻吟也显得格外清晰。  
“慢一点，Johnny……嗯啊……”  
顾忌着Jacky身上还有伤，Johnny的动作没有过于激烈，只是每一次都对准了敏感点狠狠地磨研，硕大的性器把后穴塞得满满当当。前面那根勃起的性器铃口更加湿润，高高地翘着流出了透明的液体。  
Jacky的眼睛也早已经满是水光，湿漉漉的黑眼睛里不自觉地流出被快感刺激出的泪水，声音里也带着哭腔，手指屈起来抓着Mac的手背，敏感点被接二连三地顶撞时，忍不住小猫似的挠抓。

Mac立刻反手抓住他的手指，侧过脸来和他激烈地接吻。他一直包在裤子里的性器硬得发疼，再开口的声音哑得有些厉害，甚至有不自觉地颤音。  
“Jacky，你也用嘴帮我一次好不好。”  
手指被包在Mac的手掌里，Jacky睁着雾气氤氲的眼睛望着他，他似乎有些犹豫地微微咬住嘴唇，但最终呜咽着点了点头。

后穴在承受着Johnny硕大性器的抽插，嘴巴也张开含进了Mac的炙热。要冲出口的呻吟声都被堵住变成了含混的呜呜啊啊，一直被迫张大的嘴巴使得透明的涎液顺着嘴角流下。Jacky脸上的薄红一路蔓延到脖颈，水汪汪的眼睛也因为流泪而不自觉地变红，身体软成一团，一副看上去被欺负得可怜兮兮的模样。  
于是Mac的性器在Jacky口中又忍不住胀大了一圈。Jacky呜了一声，眼睛里泛着泪光，眼圈显得更红了。

粗重的喘息声、的水声和被堵住的呜咽声全都混合交汇在了一起，回荡在整个室内，不断地刺激着耳膜。  
上下两个小口都被满满地塞住，自己的快感值已经快要达到饱和，偏偏这两个人还都硬邦邦的，没有显示出丝毫要射的预兆。Jacky被逼得眼泪又一次流了出来，手指死死地揪住床单。  
怎么……还不射嘛……呜啊这两个混蛋……

尖尖的八重齿时不时地轻轻磕碰上Mac的性器，痛痒中又带着爽意，如果可以的话，Mac真是不想从他温暖湿润的口腔中抽出自己的那根东西。  
只是他还有更想要做的事情。  
Mac抚摸着他的头发，黑漆漆的狭长眸子一眨不眨地看着他。  
“Jacky，可以射在你脸上吗？”  
正好被Johnny撞在敏感点上的Jacky身体抖了一下，呜咽着哭出声来，颤抖着小幅度地点了点头。  
紧接着又被迫承受了Johnny几次迅速激烈的深入抽插，Johnny喘息了一声，敞开的半透明的白衬衫里能看到布满汗水的亮晶晶的胸膛。在一记深顶之后Johnny立刻抽出了性器，白浊都射在了Jacky的腰臀和大腿上。Jacky也又一次地抵达高潮，这一次完全是被插射了，性器在未被直接触摸的情况下吐出了精液。  
随后Mac也将白色的精液射到了Jacky的脸上。眼角、嘴角和发丝上都缀了星星点点的白浊。合着Jacky尚在高潮中失神的表情，看上去极富有被欺凌的美感。

“……混蛋啊你们……”Jacky的声音有气无力，躺在凌乱的有些湿漉的床上平复着呼吸，半眯着的眼睛还是泪汪汪的，好像下一秒又要哭出来，说出来的话听上去却一点儿缓和的余地都没有。“要收拾你们自己收拾……”

“禁、禁欲一周……嗯啊……！Mac！”

说话的人倒是语气无辜：“……我还差一次没进去呢。”

“刚才不是用嘴……！混、混蛋……！”


End file.
